


Selfish

by uswnttrash



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnttrash/pseuds/uswnttrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea if there’s any talks about an Orlando team or anything. It just worked with Alex’s husband going there now.</p></blockquote>





	Selfish

The rumors about a club developing in Orlando had been swirling around the NWSL locker rooms and all the corporate offices for months now. Most people would comment about how close they would be to Disney or something along those lines so with reactions like that, it was safe to say that those rumors were never taken too seriously. It was always a ‘I’ll believe it when I see it’ type thing.

For Alex Morgan, she was seeing it but still couldn’t bring her mind to actually believing it.

It all started at the end of the NWSL 2015 season. The buzz from the World Cup win was definitely still in the air but things had calmed down enough where all the women were allowed to breath. Alex had recovered from her minor knee surgery and was able to join the Thorns for the tail end of the season while also being able to prepare and play for the USWNT’s victory tour. So things were still as busy as always in the present moment and the last thing Alex was focusing on was next year or next season.

One morning as she got out of the shower after an early run, her phone rang and it came up as a 407 area code. With Servando playing for the Orlando City FC, she assumed that it was him calling from a hotel or from somewhere else in Florida so she picked it up. It was a man on the phone but that man wasn’t her husband. It was a member of the NWSL who was calling to inform her that the Orlando women’s team was a go for the following season and they were looking to have her become the face of the organization. On the surface, it seemed like the greatest opportunity. Alex would be with her husband who she barely got to see and she would have the chance to create something new and add another exciting chapter into the growing world of women’s soccer. But things weren’t always as simple as they seemed on the surface.

Portland was a dream. It was a dream that Alex never end thought she’d have before. When a person things about sports and sports teams, franchises in places like New York and California come to mind. Oregon isn’t always top on the list and people were really missing out by not giving this place a chance. They broke records for attendance and had amazing fans and it wasn’t too far from California so Alex had the chance to go home if she wanted to. So it was a dream but it wasn’t the first thing she thought about when she got the phone call about Orlando.

The first thing that popped into her head though wasn’t the team itself rather it was a person. Tobin Heath actually. Alex’s close friend and teammate and her occasional roommate and up until a few months ago, her biggest secret. Alex and Tobin went against all their beliefs and morals when they first kissed when they were reunited at training camp before the World Cup. It was something that was quickly pushed aside as people noticed how weird they were acting towards each other so they just agreed that it was a mistake and that it wouldn’t happen again. The only thing was that it did happen again and it happened a lot. It didn’t effect the way they played in the games though. In fact, it only seemed to make them play better. It was like the one would always know the other would be there for a pass or that they would always defend each other whenever an opposing player got too handsy or physical. Everyone just thought that the two were feeding off their chemistry and that being roommates so many times before and playing in Portland together was truly paying off.

 

The first person Alex called when she heard about the new team was actually Kelley. Kelley was the exception to everyone else. She could see right through her two close friends and after countless times of confronting Alex, she finally told her what was going on between her and Tobin. Like Alex expected, she agreed to keep it a secret and they never even told Tobin about it because Alex knew that that would make the other woman want to stop what they had going so she selfishly held onto it. Kelley, of course, was immediately excited for Alex about the offer. She knew what it meant and the chance it was but after the excitement cooled down, the lingering topic of Tobin needed to be addressed. Alex told her that she had no idea what she was going to do but that she would talk to her when she got the chance.

That chance came at a party that a few of the girls threw for Lauren’s official retirement. This was an emotional time already for Tobin so Alex felt bad for dropping another bomb on her but she didn’t know when else she’d be able to. They would probably spend some time home before training camp started again and then the madness and amazingness of the Olympics would then start. So this was Alex’s only chance for sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After sneaking away from Servando and a few of the women and their husbands, Alex found Tobin with Amy and Lauren. She could hear the three of them laughing over something and it was times like this where Alex found herself jealous of what they had. There was no other trio like the New Kids and to see that trio turn into a duo now was just sad. Everyone understood why it was happening but it didn’t hurt any less.

Alex made her presence known and she offered Lauren and tight hug before telling both Amy and Tobin that they put together a really nice party. After a bit of small talk, Alex brought up why she had actually come over and asked to speak to Tobin for a moment. There was no hesitation because this wasn’t unnatural. Alex and Tobin always had private moments whether it be private jokes or memories or moments that they couldn’t speak of.

They walked a little on the grounds before stopping near a bench only Alex didn’t sit. She couldn’t sit because she couldn’t even think straight right now and a nervous Alex Morgan was a rarity but when it did happen, Tobin could always see right through her.

“Alex, you’re kind of freaking me out. Are you okay?” Tobin’s usually relaxed tone was overtaken slightly with obvious worry as she took a step closer to Alex.

“I don’t know honestly.” She managed to let out after a few moments of just complete silence. “Tobin, I’m so sorry for doing this here. I know what today means to you because it’s Lauren but I just don’t know when else I’ll be able to do it. We may see each other before camp but I have no way of knowing if I’ll have the strength to talk to you about it….”

She was rambling and it wasn’t easing any of the worry Tobin felt but for Alex’s sake, she kept it cool because she wanted to calm her down. “If something’s bothering you, just tell me. It’s okay. You know timing is never an issue with me. I just care that you’re okay…” Alex couldn’t take it. She couldn’t even look at Tobin because despite everything, Tobin cared and she put Alex first.

 

After taking a deep breath, Alex managed to find the strength to tell her about the offer to Orlando. There was a few moments of silence because Tobin was stunned at what she had just heard. She thought that maybe Alex was going to tell her that they needed to stop things between them or that she was leaving him but she never expected this. She finally spoke up though and just simply told Alex to go. Alex heard the shake in her voice but she didn’t question it. Instead, the two just made their way back to the party and left so many things unsaid and the next day Alex called to confirm that she would become the face of the women’s Orlando City FC.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a lot of criticism at first. Alex heard everything from her abandoning Portland to her just wanting more attention and fame. Only a few put together the fact that she was now playing in the same city as her husband.

Of course, the opening game of the first season in Orlando was against Portland but thankfully it was in Florida. It wasn’t like it would be the first time she’d see Tobin since the decision. They had seen each other often but their dynamic was off and this time everyone noticed but no one questioned it especially since it didn’t effect things on the field or at least it didn’t effect things when they were playing for the same team. 

In the 63rd minute of the game, Tobin and Alex bumped into each other pretty hard which caused Alex to go down. Normally, Tobin would be the first person to help a player who was down near her and she would be even quicker in doing so if it was Alex but she didn’t. It was Allie Long who helped her out before she gave Tobin a confused look. The bumping and battling didn’t stop even when it was clear that Orlando was going to win the game and at the end of it, Tobin didn’t even seek Alex out to congratulate her. 

Christine Sinclair was one of the last to speak to Alex before they parted ways and she just simply congratulated her and told her to not think too much into Tobin since Alex of all people knew how she was after a frustrating loss. 

But that’s the thing though, Alex knew Tobin better than most and what she experienced out there wasn’t the Tobin that she knew. When the press conferences were over and all that, Alex decided to go to the nearby hotel. Allie helped her longtime friend by telling Alex after the game that she and Tobin were rooming together in room 4C and that she wouldn’t be in the room until much later that evening. 

Alex worked up the courage to finally knock on the door of 4C. The mere fact that Tobin almost closed the door right in her face showed her that not only was she not expecting it to be her at the door but that she also didn’t want here there but Alex didn’t give up. 

“Tobin, please…” She said as she pushed her way into the door a little bit and she knew Tobin wasn’t going to fight. She just simply walked away from the door and headed to her bed trying her best to act like Alex wasn’t even there. “Look, I know that you don’t want to see me right now. I get it but I need to see you. I’m sorry that I left, okay?” 

This caused Tobin to finally look over at Alex. “You think that’s what this is about? Alex, no.” She sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. “It’s weird not having you as a teammate in the league and all but I’m happy for you. You deserve your own team and to be near him…” She let the last part out with a shrug. 

“So then what is it?” Alex asked but she knew already. She knew what this was really about and she just wanted Tobin to say it. 

“I just miss you, okay?” Tobin said it so sadly that she could have been mistaken for a young child. It shattered Alex’s heart and she immediately went over to sit on the bed across from her. “There was no way I was going to tell you to stay even though I wanted to. I needed to stop being selfish.” 

Alex couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Selfish? Tobin, no. I was the one being selfish.” She thought back to the bit about not telling Tobin that Kelley knew or how she worked this whole plan in her head where she could somehow have Servando and Tobin and never have the two of them know. She was the selfish one and Tobin, like always, was the understanding and amazing one.

“You cheated on your husband with me, Alex. I never stopped it from happening. I encouraged it really. I’m the selfish one for trying to make you stay with me for as long as we had when everyone knows you belong with him.” 

Servando was a great guy and Alex loved him but it was a lot easier when they had some distance in between them. With the two of them now living together and seeing so much of one another, the dynamic had changed and things had been off for awhile. “I should have stayed.” The conversation wasn’t just about a football club anymore and both of them were well aware of that. “You weren’t the selfish one. I was. I thought I could have both of you because that’s what I wanted until I realized that all I ever wanted was just you.” 

It was out there now. Alex didn’t feel the need to tell Tobin in that moment that she and Servando were separated and planning a divorce. They still had a lot of catching up to do and that would be the time to tell her. For now, she had a whole different kind of catching up to do and she started by moving to the other bed and hesitantly leaning in. If Tobin didn’t want this or want her, Alex was giving her the chance to move but instead, she was met by her leaning forward as well and they kissed for the first time in almost a year. 

When they parted, it felt like the shortest and longest kiss either had ever had and they couldn’t keep the smiles off of their faces. 

“I’m sorry if I hurt you out on the pitch tonight…” Tobin said, referring to how physical she was during the game. 

Alex just shrugged it off and leaned in to give her another quick kiss. “And I’m sorry for hurting you off the pitch all those other nights.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if there’s any talks about an Orlando team or anything. It just worked with Alex’s husband going there now.


End file.
